The Battle for Earth
by Stinkfly3
Summary: In this fanmade sequel to Where's Perry Part 1, Carl's action have affected countless other worlds in existence. Only a group of misfit heroes known as Fail-Safe must team up to save all worlds from destruction.


A/N: Stinkfly3 here! This fanfic is a fanmade sequel to Where's Perry Part 1. Myron Greenleaf will write the next chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

Previously on Phineas and Ferb, things weren't looking good. Sure, Candace got worried when she thought Jeremy was breaking up with her and Linda and Lawrence found out they have no reservations for a restaurant, but worse things have happened.

While Phineas, Ferb, and their friends were trying to explore the Uncharted Gorge using a highly unconventional vehicle, Buford was too careless with the controls. The five ended up falling to their instant deaths.

As for Perry, he vanished after Doofenshmirtz used all of his -inators on him. That allowed Carl, who became evil due to Doofenshmirtz's Ultimate-Evil-inator, to take over the Tri-State Area with ease. But by then, he decided to conquer the rest of the world.

But that had serious consequences no one saw coming. Three months after Carl's takeover, most of the other worlds also became imbalanced. Evil forces grew stronger and became invincible. There was seemingly no hope for us...

* * *

**Equestria**

Twilight Sparkle couldn't believe what she saw when she woke up this morning. Princess Luna became evil again, Discord broke free from his prison, and Queen Chrysalis returned. All of Equestria was trapped in eternal darkness and chaos, while countless Changelings were attacking the locals.

To make matters worse, the Elements of Harmony were nowhere to be seen, and all five of Twilight Sparkle's friends were corrupted again. But this time, not even her magic could cure them.

"What's going on?" Twilight Sparkled asked out loud. "Why isn't my magic working?"

As if on cue, a note appeared out of thin air. The purple Unicorn Pony used her magic to open the note and read it.

**If you are reading this, your world is falling apart before your very eyes. You are one of many individuals who can save not only this world, but many more in existence. If you choose to accept this, please come to my castle immediately. The fate of all worlds is in your hands.**

**-Princess Celestia**

Twilight Sparkle immediately accepted the offer. If Princess Celestia needed her help, of course she'll help out.

* * *

**Camp Wawanakwa**

Something strange was going on. Mike, Zoey, and Cameron found themselves back on the island. But it wasn't right. Chris suddenly became a vicious tyrant, torturing the other ten former contestants.

"You got your tooth back!" Scott told Fang. "Why am I still suffering?"

Chris whipped Dakota. "Where's my latte, intern?" he asked. "I asked for it an hour ago."

"Yes master," Dakota whimpered.

"Wasn't Chris arrested months ago?" Mike asked his girlfriend and buddy.

"Yeah," Cameron replied. "What's going on?"

Suddenly, three notes from Princess Celestia appeared in front of them. They read them, confused.

"Who's Princess Celestia?" Zoey asked. "And why does she need our help?"

"Beats me," Mike said. "What I want to know is what she meant by other worlds."

"Maybe parallel dimensions really do exist," Cameron suggested. "And if so, we should help out."

* * *

**Miseryville**

Jimmy woke up to a surprising sight. Apparently, he went back to the past, since Lucius Heinous I was still in charge and the future generations didn't exist, including Beezy. Worse, the tyrant demon made life intolerable, even enslaving several locals.

As Jimmy wondered what was going on, he found a note from Princess Celestia on the kitchen table. He picked it up and read it.

"Okay Princess Celestia," Jimmy said to no one in particular. "I accept your challenge. Now how am I supposed to find your home?"

* * *

**Earth Millions of Years Ago**

Scrat was scared and confused. Meteors fell from the sky, destroying everything around him. Other creatures nearby were dying before his very eyes. And to make matters worse, he couldn't find a single acorn for him to store.

But as luck would have it, Scrat found half of an acorn shell right next to him. He picked it up and read text that was printed inside the shell. After reading the text, he happily nodded, hoping he would get acorns out of it.

* * *

**Neopia**

Hannah found herself on a small rowboat in the middle of the ocean. So far, she found out Neopia was in ruin. Dr. Sloth succeeded in invading the planet, while other evil forces were seemingly unbeatable.

Wondering what just happened, Hannah was surprised to see a note from Princess Celestia appear right next to her. She read it, confused with the offer. "I don't know who you are," she called out, wondering if the princess could hear her. "But if it means saving Neopia, I'll take your challenge."

* * *

**YFM Tour Bus**

The four bandmates of Your Favorite Martian were currently sleeping. Luckily for them, nothing bad was happening to their world. But that didn't stop a note from appearing in a flash of pink light.

The flash woke everyone up. "What the heck was that?" Axel muttered, still half-asleep.

Puff sleepily got up and approached the note. "Where did this come from?" he muttered as he picked up the note and read it.

**To the Bandmates of Your Favorite Martian,**

**You four are needed for an important mission. If you have any gigs planned, please cancel them immediately. The fate of all worlds is in your hands.**

**-Cadance**

"What did it say?" DeeJay asked.

"Some girl named Cadance wants us to help her," Puff explained. "Does that name sound familiar to anyone?"

"Maybe," Axel admitted. "She could've the last girl I met a few weeks ago."

"Well, whoever Cadance is, we better accept her offer," Benatar said. "It sounds like she won't let us say 'no'."


End file.
